Currently, capacitive touch screens are widely used to various electronic products, and gradually become popular in our work and life. The size of capacitive touch screen is progressively increased, for example, from 3 inches to 6.1 inches of a smart phone, to 10 inches of a tablet. The application of capacitive touch screens may extend into smart TV. However, the existing capacitive touch screens generally have the problems of a poor anti-interference performance, a low scanning frame rate for touch detection, a large size and a complicated manufacturing process.